Shepherd Ave
by deredith4510
Summary: A one-shot of Mereidth and Derek in the future and how things could be...Mer/Der Birght and Shiny type. Was a one shot, but now being continued as a series of one shots of important events of life.
1. Emily Lauren

For Derek Shepherd it had been a long day. All he wanted to do was go home to Meredith and his daughter. Usually the days didn't seem this long, but that was before his whole world changed. Only three weeks ago he and Meredith welcomed their first child into the world, Emily Lauren Shepherd. She was what most people called an accident, but Meredith called her an "unplanned blessing". He and Meredith weren't married…yet. They were engaged for about a month when they found out they'd be expecting. Meredith of course didn't want to rush wedding plans just because she was pregnant so they decided to wait. Now with Emily here all Derek could wish for was for him and Meredith to become officially husband and wife. The wedding was planned to happen in about four months. Though Meredith only had here baby three weeks ago she was already trying to diet and get back into her pre baby figure because that's when she had been measured for her dress. She was having Kleinsdale Wedding Dresses make her, her dream dress that would be custom made. Of course Meredith had insisted on a small wedding and a store bought dress. She already knew Derek had the whole big wedding with Addison. Derek wouldn't hear it. He wanted the whole world to know they were getting married. So of course with his McDreamy ways he persuaded her into a larger wedding, not too large but big.

-----------------------------------------------

Derek waited at the light anticipating his arrival home. Today was his first day back to work. Meredith had to literally shove home out the door this morning. He had a successful day. All his patients came through surgery and were doing well when he left. He pulled into the little road that led to the land. Currently the house was completely finished and the workers were working on landscape and fencing, as well as pavement for a smooth and larger road up to the house. He planned on paying to name the road too. He was going to call it Meredith Ln. when he and Meredith were making design plans for the house, but Meredith said if he did she would refuse to live in the house. So they ended up calling it Shepherd Ave. He smiled as he saw the house. The workers were still hard at work. It was already six but Derek let workers come in later than usual so they would stay till around eight or nine before leaving. But of course Derek would let them out early some days and would let them take off for family matters.

He parker the car in the garage and took out his briefcase and laptop from the passengers seat and smiled as he entered the house. He dumped his stuff off at the home office to find Meredith no where downstairs so he walked upstairs and knew immediately one of the two places she would be. He first checked the nursery. He sighed when there was no sign of Meredith or his daughter. He knew right away then where they'd be. He walked down the hall to find her in the gaming and media room which they also used as a home gym. He found Meredith sitting on the chair taking off her running shoes. And Emily asleep in the baby swing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" He said kissing Meredith forehead

"Hey" she said "I doubt you want to kiss me I'm all sweaty" she giggled

"Not kissing you isn't an option" he chuckled as he made his way towards the baby

"Hey did you wash your hands before you left the hospital and are those clean clothes?" she said warning him as picked up Emily and kissed her forehead

"Of course Mer" he chuckled seeing how overprotective she was about germs all the sudden when Emily was born. Meredith had put hand sanitizer at the garage door into the house and in almost all of the rooms. If she wasn't with Emily or working out, she was cleaning.

"Can you watch her I have to shower" she said

"Why don't we put her in the bassinet in our room, and we take a shower together" he suggested winking at her.

"Derek you know the rules, no sex for at least six weeks and plus I think I want to wait for our honeymoon." she said

"Mer can you wait that long? You have been on Bed rest for the last two months of pregnancy which meant no sex and now you want to wait four more months?" he asked as they made their way downstairs to their master suite.

"The question is if you can keep your mind out of the gutter" she smiled

"You're on" he said "let me put her down, you start the shower" he smiled.

------------------------------------

After their shower Meredith and Derek decided to have dinner. Derek was making chicken stir fry while Meredith set the table.

"So how was your day?" he asked

"Nursing, diaper changes and occasional naps with my daughter" she smiled thinking back on the day "How about you?" she asked

"I did a couple of simple and minor procedures and missing my two favorite girls all day" he said placing her plate in front of her.

"That was cheesy" Meredith giggled at his last line

"It's true" he said kissing her

They talked about the day and about their plans for the wedding that needed to be taken care of.

"We still haven't decided on our honeymoon" Meredith pointed out

"How about Disneyland!" Derek said

"Derek our baby will be barely five months old" Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"How about Hawaii?" Derek suggested "Moonlight walks on the beach, taking Emily for her first swim and…" Derek mumbled

"That would be great" Meredith said kissing him as she took their finished plates to the sink to wash later.

They continued with their wedding plans until they heard the screeches from Emily. They both walked to the bedroom and Derek picked her up and laid her against his chest as he made the way to their bed where Meredith sat watching the two interact.

"I think she hungry, she sucking on my shirt" he chuckled "Sorry Em but daddy can't help you with this problem" he laughed as he passed her to Meredith who undid the buttons on her shirt so she could nurse Emily.

"I love watching you nurse her" he smiled

"It's just because you get to see an up close view of my boobs" she giggled

"That too" Derek smirked "I'm going to wash the dishes to we can play with Emily when she's done

"I doubt she'll play, all she does it eat sleep and pee" Meredith giggled as he left.

------------------------------------------

Derek smiled as he watched his girls sleep. Derek had a call to the hospital around ten and had to run to the hospital. He returned to find Meredith asleep with Emily on her chest. He covered them with a light blanket and changed into his sleeping pants and a clean sleeping shirt and laid next to them.

"I love you" he whispered to them as he got into his sleeping position on his side with one arm draped over Emily and Meredith and his nose buried into Meredith's neck


	2. Mr and Mrs

You have asked, so i have delivered. Shepherd Ave is no longer a one shot but a multi shot of lifes important events. Please Enjoy and Review when you finish reading!

* * *

Emily was turning into quite a beautiful little girl. Cute, lovable, giggly, were just some of the words Meredith would describe her as. Emily was now around four months old. She had two parents that loved her very much and family in Seattle and on the East coast that loved her dearly. But tomorrow that would all change. Tomorrow Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd would be married. Emily was with Meredith. It was the night before the wedding and just as predicted, Izzie made Derek leave the house because it was bad luck. Izzie and Derek were mainly the two who planned the wedding although Meredith was the bride. Meredith was busy with their daughter and work and other things she had to do. So tonight was ladies night at the house while Derek and the guys had a bachelor's party somewhere else. Of course having Emily around changed everything, especially Meredith. She didn't drink as much and seemed to shy away from her drunken nights and hang over mornings. So her party was one of mainly hanging around with Izzie and Christina and her other girlfriends at the house with food and drinks and movies.

"I still can't believe you're having a big bright and shiny wedding" Christina said to Meredith "Let alone let your wedding colors be Baby Pink and Cocoa" Christina laughed "What has McDreamy done to my Dark and Twisty Meredith?" Christina laughed again.

"I think the colors are cute and fun" Kathleen, Derek's sister, said.

"I think they'll be perfect" Carol, Derek's mother said.

"So here's everybody's schedule for tomorrow" Izzie said handing everybody a paper. "First we have manicures and pedicures down at the spa with a massage at seven. Meredith you did get your eyebrows plucked and legs waxed last week right?" Izzie asked

"Yes Izzie because you made, why couldn't I do it tomorrow?" she asked

"Because you never know what will go wrong the day of the wedding" Izzie said rolling her eyes. "Then by the time that's over with it will be around 9, the weddings at one so I figured we'd give you guys time to rest for an hour. Around 10 we'll have lunch then head down to the hotel." Izzie said

Meredith and Derek decided to get married in a hotel because their large wedding would be hard to handle in a church, and an outdoor wedding was too risky with Seattle rain. So they ended up renting three ballrooms at the hotel. One ballroom for the actual ceremony and two for the beginning of the reception while the ceremony room will be transformed into a dance floor, another open bar, and "kids' friendly zone" as Meredith called it. With all of Derek nieces and Nephews along with Emily, Tuck and other hospital friends babies' they got a moon bounce for indoors and a kids friendly drink bar and snack station. Of course Derek wanted to have fancy dinner stuff like planned out chicken or steak cards in the invitation, but Meredith wasn't that kind of girl. So they ended up with a fancy buffet styled food. They had culinary chefs in the back sending out grilled chickens and steaks to the buffet table.

"Meredith, are you listening?" Izzie asked as Meredith had her glared off look "After lunch we're going to the hotel for hair and make-up and before you know it it'll be time to get your show on the road" Izzie said

"Izzie dear, why don't we take a break from the wedding planning, it's her last night as a single lady we should be partying" Carol said taking another drink from her wine glass.

They spent the night telling stories and watching movies. Derek's sisters and his mother told Meredith stories of his tragic and hilarious dating stories and stories that he pranked his sisters in.

Soon it was Emily's bed time and Meredith took her upstairs and rocked her to bed. She decided to stay up in Emily's room and made a phone call.

------------------------------------------------------

"Derek my man, you're going to be tied down tomorrow at one" Mark chuckled as another round of beer came to the table

"There's still time to flee" Alex said. Over the time Alex and George had become better friends with Derek.

"We have a surprise for you" George said

"Because it's your last night as a single man" Mark said

"It's your last chance to see another woman, for the rest of your life" Doug, his brother in law, said.

"We got you a stripper" Mark smiled. Derek just had a shocked face as the woman walked. Just then Derek's cell phone rang and he smiled and walked away from the guys when he saw the name flash across the screen.

"Hey Mer" Derek said as he walked outside of the club

"Hey" Meredith "You weren't in the middle of doing something were you…I don't want to ruin your fun…I just wanted to call because I was putting Em to bed and…" Meredith rambled

"Meri, you're rambling" he chuckled

"Sorry" she giggled

"So you put Emily to bed?" Derek asked

"Yeah she was tired" Meredith said stroking Emily's face as she talked to Derek

"You didn't let her party too much did you?" he asked

"We were watching Maid of Honor when she started to get fussy" she giggled "Hoe's your party?" she asked

"I don't know, it was going well" Derek said

"Was?" she asked

"They got me a stripper but just when she walked in you called" Derek said

"A stripper?" Meredith asked

"Wasn't my idea, I don't plan on going in until she comes out" Derek smiled

"You can go watch, I won't hold it against you" Meredith giggled "Just know touching or kissing" she giggled

"I'm not interested, I want you" he said

"We haven't had sex in six months" Meredith said

"Your idea, you on bed rest for two months then after Emily was born you got the idea of celibacy" Derek chuckled

"Well I better go before they come up here and throw my phone out the window for talking to you" she giggled

"Love you" Derek said

"Love you too, now go watch the stripper" Meredith said as she hung up.

Derek laughed and sat on the curb waiting for the stripper to leave the club.

------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was nervous. She was upstairs in her room with Emily. In only an hour she'd start her journey as Mrs. Meredith Elizabeth Shepherd.

"Meredith time to get dressed" Izzie said as she entered Meredith's room. Meredith was getting Emily's clothes out.

"Just don't mess up the make-up or hair, we can only do touch ups downstairs" Izzie smiled "and Meredith, you look great" she said hugging her friend.

Meredith continued to get Emily's clothes out. Emily was technically a flower girl but, she was going to be held by Grandma Shepherd during the ceremony. So Meredith had Emily's dress custom made along with the flower girls' dress. They all looked the same in a way. Same design with different top parts of the dress and different hair. They all had a light pink dress with a brown accent ribbon around the waist that tied in the back. Some were halter, some where strapless with clear straps, some had the one band arm strap, some had spaghetti straps. She dressed Emily before calling in her bridesmaids to help her with her dress.

Christina, Izzie, and Lexi were her bridesmaids. Derek's older nieces were junior bridesmaids and the younger kids were flower girls and boys who walked with the flower girls. Bailey's son was the ring bearer.

"Meredith you look beautiful, I can't wait until you are officially a part of this family" Carol said as Meredith sat in a room down stairs by the ballroom for the ceremony. Emily was asleep in her car seat and Carol took her away inside the ballroom to get seats.

"Meridth, one more thing" Izzie said as she came into the room "Derek wants you to wear these" Izzie said handing her a box "The guys are already inside and we are ready to go in about ten minutes" she said closing the door to give Mer some privacy.

Meredith opened the box to find a note and a pair of earrings.

Mer,

Today's the day I can officially call you mine. I can't wait until you walk down the aisle in your dress so our journey together will begin. I love you and I always will. These earrings are dangles so I am told. The three stones stand for the past the present and the future. Wear them for me?

-Derek

p.s. I didn't watch the stripper last night

The last part made her smile and she put on the earrings. She stood up and went to the full length mirror. She looked at her self in her wedding gown. it was princess cut with some body to it at the skirt. It hugged her body perfectly. It was a pearl white with some beading detailing at the rim of the skirt. It was halter with a light pink ribbon around her waist which showed off her figure. She had a stoned headdress for her veil with laid beautifully on her. She wasn't planning on putting it over her face though.

"Mer time to go" Izzie called at the door

"Coming" she said. She looked at her self one more time "Well Meredith Grey, here goes nothing" she smiled as she made her way out of the room.

--------------------------------------------

Derek waited at the alter waiting for his fiancé to make her début. He had butterflies in his stomach as he waited. He looked over at his mother who was smiling and to Richard and Bailey who were seated up front. Meredith wasn't going to be given away, though she wanted Richard to, she also wanted to walk down herself. According to Izzie and Christina, it's a Meredith thing. He smiled when he saw his baby girl sitting in her car seat next to his mother sleeping. Then the doors opened and he smiled

"There's still time to run" Mark whispered as he chuckled

"What kind of best man are you?" Derek laughed

One by one the flowers came throwing their cocoa, white and light pink rose petals with their man on the other side pulling her along. Derek thought it was rather funny when his nephew Ryan was ready to get things over with and practically pulled Grace, his twin sister down the aisle causing them both to fall and Grace to cry. The people laughed as well as the priest. The junior bridesmaids and the bridesmaids made their way and then everybody stood up as the pianist played Cannon in D a little softer and the doors opened again revealing Meredith.

Derek's breathing hitched as he saw her. She looked beautiful. Her dress was beautiful, she was her earrings he gave her and she had a slight flush to her face as everybody looked at her. She fit the expression of 'the blushing bride'. She reached the alter soon enough, and their ceremony began.

It was a blur for both Meredith and Derek. The just remember looking into each others eyes and getting lost in each other. Saying their vows and soon hearing the priest say something

"I now pronounce you husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride" he said

"Finally" Derek breathed causing everybody to laugh. He leaned in to kiss her and caught Meredith off guard as he kissed her in a dip. She tried to pull away but Derek continued until his mother stepped in.

"Geeze Derek let her have some air" Carol said making everybody laugh as they stopped kissing

"Save it for the honeymoon" Mark chuckled.

-------------------------------------------

"We did it" Meredith said as they came up to their honeymoon suite for the next two nights. Meredith had to change Emily and herself into reception clothes and Derek just came along. He said he needed to fix his hair because people threw rice in it. Meredith just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes we did" Derek said kissing her causing Emily to cry because she squashed in the middle

"Sorry princess" Derek said placing her on the bed once they got in the room.

"Der can you change her?" Meredith said handing him clothes. Emily was going to wear a comfortable Onesie Dress that said Daddy's little Princess and Mommy's little Angel on it.

"Yes dear" Derek said sarcastically before kissing Meredith again. "We can squeeze in a quickie" Derek said as he sucked Meredith earlobe.

"We don't do quick" Meredith giggled as she pulled away "Now I have to change and we need to get downstairs" she smiled "Un zip me?" She asked turning around

"Yes ma'am" Derek groaned. Meredith rolled her eyes. "I must say you look fabulous in your dress" Derek said as he finished unzipping her

"The photographer wants to take picture of us in my reception dress too" Meredith said "So don't get anything on your tux before we go downstairs." she called from the other room as she changed.

Derek changed Emily then changed himself out of his bow tie and into a regular ties and took off his vest. He fixed his hair before calling Meredith.

"Are you ready?" he asked

Then Meredith came out of the other room and smiled

"Wow" Derek said. She had changed into a white strapless cocktail dress. In cut off at the shin and had a flowy skirt. The top had beading which made it fancy and wedding dress like. She used her stoned headdress as a head band.

"You like?" She said turning around in her small heels

Derek nodded and kissed her again

"Let's go" Meredith said as Derek picked up Emily and they exited the room

Down in the ballroom the party had begun. They walked inside and the DJ announced their arrival

"Ladies and Gentle please welcome the newly married couple and their daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Meredith and Derek Shepherd and daughter Emily Lauren" he announced. It was then that their journey began as a married couple. The party was great. The food was wonderful and the guest had a great time. Emily had fun as well being passed around from person to person. Derek and Meredith had their first dance and cut the cake. Mark made a fairly decent speech, as well as Christina. In fact, Meredith and Derek spent some time in the moon bounce with their nieces and nephews.

They returned to their honeymoon suite well around three in the morning and put their little angle to sleep in her crib in the other room and made their way to bed.

"I love you Mrs. Shepherd" Derek said kissing his wife

"I Love you too Mr. Shepherd": Meredith said

It was then that Derek got lost in the sensations of Meredith all night long, and that Meredith, Derek and baby Emily had started a new chapter in their life, one of happiness and love.

-------------------------------

What an update, Hope you enjoyed, more to come! Hope you have another chance to read my other fic Meet the Shepherds.


End file.
